Kesepakatan
by Eagle-kun
Summary: Dua bocah jenius melakukan kesepakatan terkait nilai ujian. Siapa yang menang? AsaKaru FF. Oneshot.


Disclaimer :: Yuusei Matsui (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.)

\- Asano Gakushuu

\- Akabane Karma

Story belong to me.

Read it calmly, Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Kesepakatan

* * *

.

.

Akabane Karma, pemuda berambut merah yang senang menebar senyuman iblis setiap kali berhasil menjahili seseorang. Pemuda jenius yang terjebak di sebuah kelas 'buangan' diatas kaki pegunungan karena sifatnya yang suka membuat masalah. Tapi baginya, belajar di kelas 3-E lebih menyenangkan daripada di gedung utama. Karena disana, ada sebuah misi kenegaraan yang harus dilakukan murid kelas 3-E.

Membunuh makhluk sejenis gurita yang juga guru mereka.

Asano Gakushuu, pemuda berambut jingga yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mengendalikan ayahnya sendiri. Pemuda jenius dengan gen pemimpin yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, yang merasa harus menerangi semuanya karena didikan ayahnya. Untuk Asano muda, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengendalikan siapapun dengan otak cerdasnya yang licik.

Tapi sayangnya, sang ayah tercinta masih belum bisa ditakhluki.

Dua pemuda jenius dengan sifat buruk mereka… apa jadinya kalau mereka bertemu?

"Hoo… Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Asano- _kun_?"

"Kebetulan sekali, Akabane. Aku memang sedang mencarimu."

Karma terkekeh kecil, "Mencariku? Haha! Aku merasa senang orang seelit kau mencariku." Serunya, menaruh sebelah tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit berlutut, layaknya seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan tuannya.

Dengan maksud mengejek tentunya.

Asano muda mendecih kecil, "Hentikan itu, menjijikan."

Karma tertawa remeh, "Percepat urusanmu, Asano- _kun_. Aku tahu kau orang yang sibuk." Karma yang pada dasarnya jahil, tidak membiarkan pertemuan kebetulan mereka kali ini berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Menggunakan segala kesempatan yang ada, begitulah otak laknat Karma bekerja.

"Tentu saja aku orang sibuk, aku bukan bocah kelas _End_ sepertimu, Akabane." Asano muda menyahuti segala ucapan Karma dengan santai. "Aku ingin mengajakmu duel pada ujian nanti."

Alis Karma mengernyit, sebuah seringai masih terpapar diwajahnya, "Duel? Untuk apa? Aku tidak tertarik dengan nilai, lho…"

Asano Gakushuu gantian tersenyum, "Ah, begitu ya? Kupikir aku menemukan saingan. Ternyata kau tidak sepintar yang kukira. Seperti dugaan untuk anak kelas _End._ " Ucapnya.

Karma sedikit melebarkan matanya, kilat matanya terlihat sedikit marah, ia baru saja diremehkan. "Oke! Kuterima! Kalau aku menang, kau harus menjadi babuku sampai kita lulus." Seru Karma.

Asano terkekeh pelan, mudah sekali si setan merah dipicu amarahnya. Masih bocah ternyata, pikir Asano muda. Lupa bahwa dirinya juga bocah. "Hanya itu? Kalau begitu, aku harus memikirkan sesuatu." Ucapnya enteng. Kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karma.

Karma mendecih pelan, lalu pergi ke kelasnya. Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak tadi, tapi karena Karma suka keluyuran pas jam pelajaran, singkatnya bolos, ia suka lupa waktu. Setelah mengambil tas, ia keliling sebentar, memastikan tidak ada siapapun. Benar-benar kosong, hanya dirinya, Karasuma _sensei_ dan Bitch _sensei_ sepertinya juga sudah lama pulang. Sementara Koro _sensei_ , sepertinya sedang berada di negara lain. Ia menghela nafas lega, bersyukur percakapannya tadi dengan Asano tidak di dengar siapapun.

Ini harus jadi perjanjian mereka berdua saja. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu.

Sambil jalan, ia baru menyadari kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Menyanggupi begitu saja bahkan telah mengatakan permintaannya. Ceroboh! Masa karma yang cerdas dan keren membuat kesalahan norak begitu? Ia menyesal pada dirinya. Lalu tersenyum tipis, tapi ini hanya pertarungan nilai 'kan? Kemarin saja peringkat empat ia dapatkan dengan mudahnya. Sekarang hanya harus naik tiga peringkat.

"Itu sih, gampang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Akabane, mau mendengar permintaanku?"

Akabane Karma, bocah jenius dari kelas _End_ meringis kesal. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, karena malu dan marah. Hasil ujian telah keluar, dan seperti yang sudah diprediksi banyak orang, Asano muda menempati posisi pertama pada peringkat seluruh angkatan, termasuk untuk mata pelajaran matematika. Pelajaran yang jadi persaingan utama mereka berdua selain pelajaran lainnya.

Dan sialnya, karena terlalu meremehkan, nilai yang Karma dapatkan turun drastis, mempengaruhi peringkatnya pula sampai terlempar dari lima besar, ah tidak, bahkan sepuluh besar. Ia kalah telak dari Asano. Ini benar-benar hal yang memalukan bagi Karma.

"Aku akan mendengarkan, karena ini sebuah kesepakatan." Tapi karena hal itu pula, setan merah seperti dirinya mulai berhati-hati dan tidak asal seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia belajar dari pengalaman, walau tidak berubah sepenuhnya, tapi sorot matanya sudah sedikit berubah.

"Jadi kekasihku."

. . .

!

"HAH?! Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sebelumnya, ya? Kekasih? Kau dan aku?" Seru Karma, sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Asano.

Asano tersenyum simpel, ia melangkah mendekat, menyudutkan seorang Karma dengan tembok sekolah dibelakangnya. Menipiskan jarak keduanya. "Perjanjian, Karma. Aku yang menang, kau harus menerimanya." Ucapnya, tepat pada telinga si setan merah. Suara sang Asano muda yang begitu rendah membuat si jenius kelas _End_ merona merah. Sial, kenapa ia merasa malu sekali? Dan bahkan, si lipan junior sudah berani memanggil nama depannya.

Alih-alih merasa jijik, ia justru merasa senang dan sedikit malu mendengarnya.

Sial, ada apa denganmu, Karma?!

"Aku tahu!" Seru Karma, mendaratkan salah satu tangannya pada wajah Asano dan mendorongnya jauh ke belakang, isyarat untuk menjauh. Ia merasa sedikit tidak aman dengan posisinya tadi. "Akan kulakukan. Hanya sampai kita lulus, 'kan?"

Asano tertawa, lalu meraih tangan Karma yang tadi berada di wajahnya, mengecup lembut punggung tangan si setan merah. "Siapa bilang? Aku tidak pernah bilang batas waktunya 'kan?"

. . . .

Sialan! Karma lagi-lagi kalah sama si lipan busuk ini. Sial! Sudah seperti ini, ia tidak bisa mundur. Ia menunduk dan memandang arah lain, kemanapun asal bukan pada wajah si lipan junior. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya yang malu. Tapi sialnya, si lipan menggunakan tangannya, menyentuh pipinya lalu memaksa keduanya saling bertatap. Sementara Karma merasa kesal, matanya menatap tajam dengan alis menukik, disisi lain seorang Asano Gakushuu masih menunjukkan senyuman menawan. Kemenangan telak.

"Lipan sialan!" Dengus Karma.

Asano muda bergumam pelan, ia mendekat dan seenaknya, mengecup bibir seorang Karma yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun. Karma tebelalak, dan merutuk sekali lagi pada lipan brengsek yang masih menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Sialan, Asano brengsek! Berani sekali ia mencoba bibirnya.

"Sialan, kau!" Dengus Karma, melepas paksa ciuman mereka tadi kemudian mengelap bibirnya secara kasar.

Asano Gakushuu tersenyum. "Terimakasih untuk pembukanya, Karma. Sampai jumpa lagi." Balasnya enteng, lalu mengecup Karma lagi. Kali ini pipi kanannya yang ternodai. Setelah itu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Karma terdiam, terbengong, membeku ditempat sambil menyentuh pipinya. Panas, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Mulutnya tidak bisa bergerak untuk mengucapkan apapun, kata serapahan yang ingin ia lontarkan hanya terucap dalam hati, tidak sampai pada lipan junior selaku bocah pelampiasan. Ia merosot turun, jongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya yang mulai memerah. Kemudian teriakan sebal terdengar dengan kerasnya, walau tersirat sedikit rasa malu di dalamnya.

"Aku kenapa, sih? Asano sialan!"

.

.

.

-FIN-

* * *

Haloo, My first Asakaru, anyone like them? Maybe a bit..weird? well, i just wrote what i want. But, i hope you guys like it.

See you, in the next story~

Taka


End file.
